Darin's back story
by candygirlpony56
Summary: Darin Do does not like to talk about her family but she breaks down and tells Soaring the whole long sad story about her childhood.


One day Darin Do was sitting in her room just looking at a picture of her family. There was a woman who had black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a green shirt and was holding a baby in her arms. Next to her was a very handsome man who also had black hair but his hair was pulled up into a ponytail wearing a black business jacket looking at the baby in the wife's hand and smiling. The baby in the picture was cute. She had the fattest cheeks and the cutest smile. She was laughing. Daring smiled.

There was a knock on the door and she turned around.

She said "Come in."

Soaring walked in and hugged her.

"What is that"? He asked pointing at the picture that she was holding.

Daring looked up and said "just my family."

Soaring took the picture out of her hands and looked at the picture.

He said "wow she is really pretty."

She said "yes she was"

He asked "is that your mother"

Daring nodded her head and said "Yes that is my mother and her name was Dora"

Soaring said "I guess that man is your father."

She said "yes and his name was Donnie"

Soaring looked at her.

He said "Daring I know you do not like talking about your family but I would love to hear the story if you will tell me please. You don't if you don't want to but I think u should".

Daring looked at the picture that she was holding and then to him and then back down to the picture and turned away. Soaring got up.

He said "Yeah I thought", not walking towards the door and turning the handle.

Daring got up and walked over to him and grabbed his arm and led him over to her bed and made him sit down beside her.

She faced him.

She said Soaring you are right I will tell you about my family".

She scooted over to him and began her tale.

She began when she was born in the hospital. She told him about growing up with them and celebrating birthdays and holidays together and growing up together. She told him about going to school for the first time. She told him about her being in high school. One day when she was talking to her friends between classes her cell phone rang. She answered it and it was her father Donne and he was crying.

Donnie said "Daring honey I am sorry to tell you this but your mother is in the hospital".

Daring dropped her phone and ran off to where her car was parked and hopped in and buckled up and drove to the hospital. She got there and saw her father was in the waiting room.

Daring sat down next to him and leaned her head against his chest.

He stroked her black hair.

She looked up at him and asked "What happened".

He looked at her and said "Your mother has had a stroke and was rushed to here".

Daring gasped because she could not believe it and burst into tears.

Her mother was old.

A nurse came out and saw Donnie cuddling his daughter who was crying on his lap and him rocking her back and fourth.

The nurse came over and put a hand on darin's shoulder.

She said "I am sorry but I have bad news your wife is in a coma."

He did not say anything but stared off into space. After a while he said "can I c her"

The nurse nodded and he followed the nurse into the room.

Daring on the other hand did not follow them. She ran out of the hospital and fell to the ground in grief and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed and then some strong hands were on her shoulders. She looked up and saw it was her father. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest and wept. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the car and placed her in it and then drove home. On the way home he called the school and told the principle that Daring was not coming back.

They got home and had dinner which was quiet. They sat on the couch together and cuddled for a bit. Darin fell asleep and Donnie carried her up the stairs to bed. Then life went on as always.

One day when he was at his job writing for a newspaper the phone rang it was the hospital.

"I am so sorry Mr. Do but your wife has died in the night."

He dropped the phone and cried a bit he packed up and drove to darin's school and picked her up.

They got home and he told her the news. Daring burst into tears. Donnie hugged her and held her while she cried.

A couple of years had passed for the dos. Daring gradated high school and grew up into a young woman who had long shiny silky black hair and her mother's purple eyes.

She was in college. Her father Donnie was getting older and weaker every day he was now 75 years old and needed her to take care of her. She was 18years old. One day she was over at her dad's house and saw her uncle Leo was there. He had met him a long time ago at her mother's funeral. She was eight years old when she had died. He was there to help him. She hugged him and helped her father. One day during school her cell phone rang. She saw it was her uncle Leo and he was crying. "Honey I am sorry but your father has died."

Daring drove home and saw he uncle there sitting on a chair and crying. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him and sobbed.

After the funeral was over she moved in with her uncle Leo. She loved living with him. He lived in a log cabin in a forest. She did not c him much cause he was always going on adventures looking for old temples and also looking for buried treasures and avoiding booby traps. One day he came back home from one of his trips and was carrying a box. He walked into the living room where Daring sat reading. He dropped the box onto her looked up at her uncle and then back down to the box and opened it. She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a sand colored pit helmet. It had green ribbons on it and three little holes on it. She threw her arms around her uncle and said thank you thank you thank you thank you I love it.

He smiled and said I am glad that u do honey. He sat down next to her and put the hat on her head and hugged her. He told her a story that she wrote in her diary she loved it when he told her stories.

One day she was working on a new book in her little house that she lived in after she moved out when she was 23 when the phone rang. It was her aunt Sarah the wife of her uncle Leo. She was crying.

Daring picked it up and said "Hello"

Sarah said "Daring I am sorry to tell you this but your uncle was climbing a mountain when there was a rockslide that he was caught in and is trapped" Daring dropped the phone and ran out of the house and headed over to the cliff and peered over. There was a huge pile of rocks. There was an arm sticking out. Daring took out her climbing stuff and climbed down but the rope broke and she fell down to the bottom landing face first on the rock where her uncle laid but she was unhurt. She picked herself up and pushed the rocks of her uncle grunting as she did. The rocks were off of him and he turned to face her and weakly.

He said "Darin"

She was crying. He rubbed her check with his hand and rubbed it. Daring rubbed his check letting her tears fall on his face and her long black hair brushing his face. She was crying. He took her head in his hand and said I love you and then he died.

No! No! Daring said bursting into tears

She knew that he was dead and there was nothing that she could do. She climbed up the mountain slipping a lot. She finally got to the top and pulled herself up grunting as she did. She ran back into the house and ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door and took off the hat and flopped down onto her bed and saying threw tears.

I ….. Have ….. No body …. I … am….. All…. Alone!

She lay down and cried herself to sleep.

She looked up at Soaring who was wiping away some tears.

"That is the end of my long sad story."

Soaring looked at her and said that is the saddest story I have ever heard.

She nodded her head. Soaring took her hand and raised her head up.

"It does not have to end like that , Daring you need a father in your life and I would be honored if you would let me be your new adopted father. Daring threw her arms around him and burst into tears but there were tears of joy.

"Yes! Yes! I would love it if you were my new adopted father I can think of nobody else that I would love to have as my father."

She hugged him tightly and never let go. He stoked her black shiny waist length hair. She knew that she was blessed to have a father like him who loved her and most importantly made her laugh.


End file.
